


Stop Pretending

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Tamako Market
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midori swallows her insecurities and does what she knows is right. "Stop being such a coward. She likes you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Tamako Market is just probably the cutest thing ever.  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

They sat in near silence, the wind howling and whipping at their hair as they watched their friend in the distance. Tamako was laughing, or at least they assumed she was by the look on her face. She was too far away, and the wind was blowing too hard to ever hear her.

Midori took a sideways glance at the boy sitting next to her. She disliked him, she did everything in her power to keep him from getting closer to Tamako, and yet she found herself reaching out toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked pained.

She wasn't dense. She knew how in love he was with Tamako and how much Tamako didn't know it. It was killing Mochizou inside, slowly but surely.

He seemed startled, cringing away from her hand and his eyes searching hers for answers.

"Stop pretending," she said softly.

"W-what?" he stuttered. The wind was so strong she hadn't been sure he would hear her, but indeed, he had. She gave a quick glance out to Tamako before continuing.

"Stop pretending that you're okay without her. Stop being such a coward. Just go after her already; she likes you." It felt wrong to say it. She was telling the boy that she wanted to stay _far_ away from her best friend, to go after her. It just felt wrong, and weird, and she didn't like it; but she knew it was what was right. She couldn't be Tamako's body guard forever.

Mochizou paused, his body going rigid and his eyes locking onto hers. "But you-"

"I know. But it's not about me," she said through gritted teeth. It was going against everything she stood for. It felt horrible. "Just be yourself and talk to her. Man up." She lifted her hand and punched him lightly in the arm. "But if you tell Tamako I said anything I swear I'll punch you much harder… and in the face." She frowned at him as he laughed.

He nodded, his laughter dying as he slowly realized she was serious. "Oh, yeah no, I won't tell her," he said quickly, clearing his throat to hide his discomfort.

Midori and Mochizou did not get along. It was a stated fact, it was implied, and everyone knew it. But for one brief moment they were decent. Midori put aside her ill-will toward him, and he would eventually take her advice.

Although, their moment of civility would be lost; no one would hear their brief exchange, their words easily swallowed up by the wind as the girl they fought over endlessly danced in happy bliss a few hundred feet away.


End file.
